disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Momakase
Sylvia Filcak (colour design) |voice = Naoko Mori |alias = Crazy Knife Lady (by Hiro) |personality = Callous, analytical, precise, proud, arrogant, condescending, ruthless, pragmatic, backstabbing, greedy, peculiar, sentimental |appearance = As a human: Slender, fair skin, red lips, green eyes, long black hair with blue streaks Mutated: Gray skin, yellow sclera, green irises, slit pupils, messy hair |occupation = Sushi chef Thief Food-fighter |alignment = Bad |affiliations = Yama (formerly) Obake (formerly) Di Amara (formerly) |home = San Fransokyo |friends = Hiro Hamada (briefly) |enemies = Aunt Cass, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, Alistair Krei, Karmi, Globby, Professor Granville, Yama |likes = Being the best, money, cooking, winning |dislikes = Being doubted, rivals, losing, Noodle Burger Boy's singing, being pushed around |paraphernalia = Graphene blade knifes/katana Toxic Sushi Scan Jammer |quote = "I am the best." ”I vowed I would never be pushed around again.” |fate = }} Momakase is a recurring antagonist in Big Hero 6: The Series. She is a professional thief and master sushi chef. Background Momakase's family inherited a pair of Daishō swords throughout generations until her father was threatened by gangsters, being forced to give the swords to them. This marked Momakase's personality and made her determined to not let anyone push her around ever again. Aside from making a name for herself as a professional sushi chef, Momakase also became an extremely dangerous thief, who uses special graphene blades as weapons. One of her signature "moves" is slicing most things in the scene after her heists so that when someone goes to investigate, they see the things fall apart. In the shady district of Good Luck Alley, Momakase also ran an underground cooking competition called "Food Fight" where chefs from around the city compete in extreme cooking challenges. Personality Momakase is proud of her reputation as the best sushi chef around, and does not take kindly to those who doubt her skills or rival her. She can also be backstabbing and greedy, as she tends to betray her clients and sell her stolen goods for an even higher profit. Like Wasabi with his OCD, Momakase is very peculiar of how her sushi is eaten and gets annoyed when people do not prepare or eat it properly. Physical appearance Momakase has a slender figure, fair skin, red lips, and green eyes. She has long black hair with blue streaks, tied back. When she is on a heist, she wears her hair spiked up, dresses in a black-and-blue ninja suit and wears a blue eye mask. After being mutated by Di Amara, Momakase's eyes has slit pupils, with her irises changing into a lighter shade of green and sclera turning yellow. She progressively mutates into a monster with gray skin and mane-like hair and sharp teeth. Powers and abilities *'Acrobatics:' She is a skilled acrobat, capable of leaping across and scaling buildings with ease. As seen in "Fan Friction", Momakase is also a fast runner, being able to outrun Go Go Tomago. *'Swordsmanship:' Using graphene bladed weapons, Momakase is skilled enough to throw knives with precision at people or things. *'Retractable Claws:' After being mutated by Liv Amara's bio-chip, Momakase can now extend her fingernails into claws with the same properties as her graphene blades. She lost this ability when the bio-chip inside her is deactivated by Bessie. Weapons *'Graphene Blades:' Momakase's choice of weapons are graphene bladed knives and katana, which can slice through solid objects in an instant. The blades are so thin they can only be seen from a side angle. Role in the series Season One Momakase first appears in "Food Fight" where Yama hires her to steal a prototype gravitational disruptor from Alistair Krei, which she does by infiltrating Krei Tech as Krei's personal chef in order to poison him and leverage Krei for the antidote. She only steals half of the device, since the other half his hidden somewhere else in Krei's office. After getting Yama to agree to double her fee, she steals the other half of the device, but instead of handing it over to Yama, she decides to sell it on the black market to the highest bidder. After poisoning Yama and sending him home, she heads down to the Food Fight arena to challenge Cass. Momakase tries everything to make Cass lose, but all her efforts to cheat backfire. When she notices Big Hero 6 in her office, she engages them in a fight after presenting her dish to the judges. She also traps Cass in a net, so she cannot get her dish to the judges before the time runs out. Soon, she accidentally triggers the disruptor when she knocks it out of Wasabi's hand, creating an anti-gravity field that inadvertently freed Cass. As Momakase tackled Baymax through the window pane, she is angered to hear Cass had bested her and quickly forgot about Big Hero 6 to attack Cass, only to get caught in her own net just as Hiro disabled the anti-gravity field. She is later arrested for her crimes. In "Fan Friction", Momakase is freed from prison by Obake, who proposes an alliance for the common goal of eliminating Big Hero 6. A vengeful Momakase accepts. She is sent to create an elaborate trap inside Krei's abandoned facility on Akuma Island, which is scheduled to be destroyed that same night. Momakase kidnaps Hiro's "girlfriend", Karmi, to lure the team to the island where they end up imprisoned, as planned. Momakase then leaves them to die as the facility nears demolition and reports her apparent success to Obake, though her ally stated he expects Hiro to come up with a solution to their predicament. In "Countdown to Catastrophe", Obake's plot nears completion. Momakase is sent out with Globby and Noodle Burger Boy (both of whom she shows distaste for) to distract Big Hero 6, while Obake retrieves an Energy Amplifier created by Hiro. Afterward, they regroup in Obake's lair, where the latter attempts to coerce Hiro into joining their side. It is in this moment that Momakase and Globby learn of Obake's true intentions—destroy San Fransokyo and all who inhabit it, to create a bigger and better "paradise". Unlike Globby, however, Momakase shows no hesitation in such a scheme. She keeps watch outside of Hiro's prison cell after the boy genius refused to cooperate. She is confronted by Globby, who has had a change of heart and looks to help Big Hero 6 defeat Obake. The two briefly battle, but Globby manages to pin Momakase to a wall. When she is found by Obake, Momakase informs him of Globby's betrayal. Furious, Obake orders Momakase to bring Hiro back. When Momakase questions why Hiro is worth the hassle, Obake states that the boy genius needs his guidance. She finds Wasabi and Go Go Tomago in Fish Town and demands that they hand over Hiro. Wasabi retaliates and the two rivals engage in a final battle against one another. In during which, Momakase manages to cut off some of Wasabi's dreads. Before she can kill him, however, Momakase is defeated and apprehended by Go Go. Season Two In "Seventh Wheel", Momakase discreetly breaks out of prison and forms an alliance with Di Amara (at the time pretending to be Liv Amara), CEO of Sycorax. As per their deal, Momakase is given a chip that mutates her body to include sharp canines and claws made of the same material as her graphene blades. She uses this new form to battle and subsequently escapes Big Hero 6, all the while Liv's involvement remains confidential. Momakase appears again City of Monsters, having gained control of her new form. She serves as Mr. Sparkles's muscle alongside the mutated Orso Knox against Big Hero 6 over custody of Wendy Wower. Momakase has a rematch with Wasabi and, despite the latter equipped with upgraded weapons, makes short work of him. When Baymax enters Overdrive Mode, Momakase is at first confident of victory, but since Baymax's battery life is longer this time, he proves to be an even match. Baymax does succumb to low power mode, though not before sending Momakase flying with a powerful sword strike, where she is saved and escorted by the Mayoi back to Di. When Di berates the monsters for their failures, Momakase, whose former employer had a similar problem with Big Hero 6, provides her the team leader's identity—Hiro Hamada—and suggests isolating him from the rest right before Di ushers her and the other mutants away due to Karmi's arrival. Momakase then invades the alleys of San Fransokyo. When Honey Lemon appears, Momakase ambushes and starts swiping relentlessly at the heroine who protects herself in a bunny-shaped shield. Honey soon lures Momakase to Night Market Square with Mr. Sparkles, Knox, High Voltage, and Bessie; Momakase uses the opportunity to stab Bessie, thus releasing a large electromagnetic blast that shuts down all of Big Hero 6's armors. A little later, Ned Ludd (who was informed about Bessie by Mini-Max) arrives and successfully tames Bessie into rejoining his side. Momakase then receives a blast from Bessie that deactivates her biochip and reverses her mutation. Upon noticing that she has lost her graphene claws, she slams her fists on the street in frustration. In Hiro the Villain, Momakase blackmails Hiro into helping her steal something from Yama's lair, threatening to report Big Hero 6's identities to the police should he refuse. She then reveals to him that she was trying to steal her family's pair of swords back. After Hiro explained what happened to his friends and then Big Hero 6 were cornered by the police, she offered to lead the police away so Big Hero 6 can escape. Gallery Trivia *Momakase's name is based on the word "Omakase", which is a Japanese phrase referring to a type of meal consisting of dishes selected by the chef in a restaurant. *Momakase was the first villain Jose Lopez designed for Big Hero 6: The Series. *In her mutated form and before mutated, Momakase bears some similarities to the Marvel Comics character Lady Deathstrike and the 2003/2009 Anime Fullmetal Alchemist Character Lust. Lust, And Lady Deathstrike have retractable sharp claw nails. *It is revealed in "City of Monsters" that Momakase knew about Big Hero 6's true identities, at least for Hiro. References Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Villains Category:Thieves Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Chefs Category:Japanese characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Adults Category:Henchmen Category:Mutants Category:Transformed characters Category:Monsters Category:Anti-villains